One Last Letter
by Julchen Francine Carriedo
Summary: Russia falls in love with Switzerland's little sister, Liechtenstein. It's a romance that shouldn't be and the two pay the price for it.


The world meeting was in full swing, America and England were fighting with France in the middle, Italy was doting on Germany, much to the anger of Romano. In the midst of all this chaos, Russia found his gazed focused on the girl setting next to Switzerland, Liechtenstein. He couldn't help it, she looked quite lovely in the summer light that seeped through the windows. She wore a Swiss uniform that complimented her dark green eyes nicely. In her short blond hair that looked quite similar to Switzerland was a tulip purple ribbon. Russia...well, Russia had fallen in love with her.

He decided to steal her away, steal her to his homeland of Russia.

...

"I wonder why all of the world meetings end sourly." Liechtenstein asked herself as she packed her things to leave. A knock on the door distracted her.

"Oh? Come in!" The door opened, revealing the Russian man.

"Oh! Hello Russia! What do you wa-!" She was quickly silenced when he pressed a damp rag on her face with lightning speed. A black wave of unconsciousness fall over her, a language she could not understand whispering in her ears.

A language known as Russian.

...

A low groan escaped her lips, she knew she was moving and it was very cold. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a royal purple carriage.

"W-where am I?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"Welcome to Russia." She sat up in surprise, her eyes searching in a panic to find the source of the voice. Her eyes quickly found a pair of violet orbs staring back at her.

"Russia?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded. She looked outside to see she was surrounded by ice and rock, more fierce then the Swiss Alps she was used to seeing.

"Where are we going?" He smiled.

"You'll see my little sunflower." She wasn't sure what he meant by that but went along with it. She heard of Russia's cruelty if he was angered.

"Why did you take me?" She asked. He ignored her question.

"We're here sunflower. Come now." The carriage stopped. He opened the door and held his hand out. She took it, against her best intentions, and allowed him to carry her to...his house? She tilted her head in confusion but said nothing. When she entered, she realized it wasn't QUITE his house. She had visited only once with an incident involving Belarus. The rooms were painted with warm colors. On both sides of her were vases full of sunflowers.

"You like sunflowers, ja?"

"Oh yes! I like you the most. You...You put them to shame though." He admitted hesitantly. Liechtenstein blushed heavily.

"D...danke!" She said happily. Russia tilted his head. Liechtenstein realized that he didn't speak German. "I-I mean thank you!" She quickly corrected herself. He sighed, looking down sadly.

"You...you're afraid of me, da?" She thought about her response.

"While I'm not happy about you kidnapping me...surely the rumors cannot be all true. I heard you were cruel but childish. Perhaps...perhaps you hide your cruelty under the mask of childish innocence, right? There must be a reason why you're said to be cruel." His childish smile returned to his face.

"The eyes of innocence see what other do not." He whispered. "It's a quote I read from a book a very long time ago. Now, we must get you to your room, da?" He took her hand and led her to her room.

"Oh, and I am Ivan."

"Lili. Lili Zwingli."

...

_Meanwhile...back at the World Meeting Place._..

"WHERE THE HELL IS LIECHTENSTEIN!" Switzerland roared, slamming his fist on the table angrily. "One of you has stolen her! I know it! She wasn't in her room this morning!"

"Calm down Switzerland-san. Yelling isn't going to make her appear." Japan said softly. Switzerland glared at Japan before gazing at the others, watching their faces for any signs of guiltiness.

"You know, maybe she decided to get something to eat and forgot?" Italy Veneziano suggested. Switzerland shook his head.

"That doesn't seem plausible. There's a giant clock tower in the center of town. She would be here by now." He growled.

"Umm...has anybody noticed that Russia isn't here?" Canada's quiet voice spoke. Switzerland glared at the mostly invisible nation.

"Russia tends to be late in the fir-" Germany tried to speak before Belarus shot in.

"SWITZERLAND!" She roared. Ukraine rushed in behind her.

"Bela-san, please calm down!" Ukraine wailed. Belarus smacked her sister's hands before rounding on Switzerland.

"Where is my big brother, вы злодзей!" Belarus snarled.

"I have no idea, Liechtenstein is missing too!" He snarled. The two glared at each other before Germany spoke up.

"Isn't anybody connecting two and two together? After all, this IS a spur of the moment meeting, perhaps they weren't aware and left." The two looked at Germany and then back to each other.

"Fine. I shall look in my home country to find her."

"As will I, to find my dear brother." The two glared at each other before leaving the meeting room. Germany sighed, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Why do I have a feeling that this won't work out easy?" He muttered.

...  
_  
And how right he was. A few days later, a MISSING notice came out for the two. Nobody in Switzerland or Belarus knew where the two were, nor did the people in their respective home countries. Chaos and discord spread, as the two countries sparred angrily in belief that they had kidnapped the missing. Germany tried his hardest to act as a peacekeeper, but it was for naught. The two countries were at war._

However, miles away from the chaos, the two were living happily together. Liechtenstein never expected that Russia was so kind and gentle...but so lonely at the same time. She got closer to the Russian man over the days of her imprisonment...to the point where she didn't believe she was a prisoner anymore. She had fallen in love with him. One night...during the terrible Russian winter...she confessed to him. And he admitted it as well. Passion ignited, the two made sweet love in the darkness of the bedroom.

Now, nine months have passed...

"Ivan! Ivan!" Lili called from the couch she sat on, rubbing her swollen belly. Ivan rushed right in, carrying a pair of sunflowers in his hand.

"Yes my little sunflower?" He asked. She chuckled before she gave a sudden gasp. She held her stomach in pain. Ivan quickly grabbed her bridal style.

"I think our little one is coming!" She whined. Ivan rushed out the door to the hospital at the base of their mountain refuge.

...

_A few hours later.._.

Ivan sat nervously in the waiting room, scared to death of what could happen to his dear sunflower. The mating of country personifications was generally not allowed, as the mother could die. He hoped against hope that Lili would live.

"Sir? Sir Braginski?" He shot up at the sound of his voice. The nurse motioned him to follow her. He did so, scared so badly that something bad happened. He was led to Lili, still alive with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms.

"My little sunflower!" He breathed. Lili smiled.

"I'm here Ivan, no need to worry. We have a little girl here. What do you want her name to be?"

"Well...I was thinking of Anastasia." Lili nodded.

"Anastasia...Anastasia Basch Braginski, right?" Ivan nodded.

"Welcome to the family Anastasia." He whispered.

As soon as Lili and Anastasia were given the all-clear to go home, the trio quickly left. Dawn was just hanging over the sky and their tracks were hidden. Not that it meant anything. They were spotted, Switzerland and Belarus knew where they were last seen. Now, it was a question of where they were now. That question was quickly answered. A double-crosser, a traitor told them where they hid, in the mountains high above.

The day they came was quite normal. Anastasia was perfectly healthy and cooing like any normal baby, Lili was doing a spectacular job of taking care of her. A knock on the door scared her.

"Run, hide in the basement. Remember that little spot I told you about, to hide you in case of emergencies? Hide there! Quickly!" Ivan spoke, his voice grave with fear. Lili took the baby Anastasia and ran down to the basement. She hid in the small space, which she fit quite easily and waited. She heard banging, her brother's yells, and the screams of a woman.

"_Oh dear god Ivan! Please don't hurt yourself!" _She thought in a panic. The house fell silent but Lili refused to come out. She heard footsteps come down the stairs and froze.

"Lili? Where are you dear Lili?" She heard her brother ask. She wanted to come out but something told her not to.

"I know this house like the back of my hand. I've been here many times. I never suspected that he would choose this house to hide in." Another voice, a feminine voice cold with hate, spoke. Suddenly, a pair of dark blue eyes appeared before her.

"Found her!" She found herself pulled into her brothers arms.

"Lili! I was so scared for you!" A rage suddenly entered her body.

"Where's Ivan?" She whispered.

"I knocked him out, now let's go before he wakes up!"

"I didn't need rescuing!" She snapped, pulling herself out of her brother's arms. Vash stood there, confused as hell before noticing the bundle in his sister's arms.

"W-who's that?" She glanced to the baby, who was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, my little girl." She kissed her child's forehead. "Anastasia Basch Braginski." The two looked shocked.

"He raped you!" Natalia hissed. Lili glared at her.

"No, he didn't. Ich liebe meine liebe Ivan und ich liebe meine Tochter genauso viel! Versuchen Sie einfach, sie mir wegnehmen!" Natalia looked confused but the look on Vash's face told her everything.

"It's Stockholm, it has to be." He muttered. Lili cried out in surprise.

"Brother! How dare you say that? I love him brother, please understand that! Russia did nothing against me to hurt me! He was very kind and gentle, honest!" Lili wailed. Vash sighed as he took his sister's arm.

"Let's go, before Russia awakens." Lili struggled against her brother but he overpowered her easily.

"RUSSIA! RUSSIA! IVAN!" She screamed as she was dragged out of the house. Anastasia's cries echoed numbly in her ears.

...

_And so it came to pass. Russia was forced to live under house arrest while poor Liechtenstein was sent to a mental hospital to cure her so called Stockholm. However, Switzerland still decided to care for the half Russian, half Liechtensteiner girl, Anastasia. It was the daughter of his sister and shared her blood, that was his reasoning to care for her._

_One last letter was shared between Russia and Liechtenstein before she was forced to a mental hospital. A letter that the poor girl poured all her love into._

_The one last letter to him._

__**A/N:**** What Liechtenstien says to Switzerland and Belarus is "I love my dear Ivan and I love my daughter just as much! Just try to take her away from me!". Just an fyi.  
**


End file.
